supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trikiate Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo returns to the United Kingdom...and meets a gigantic family with a grand total of about 500 kids." Jo: " Approximately 500 kids?! That's absolutely ludicrous!" Announcer: "An estimation of 500 kids proves extra challenging for Jo...so she teams up with Mike Ruggles." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Trikiate Family!" Meet the Adopted Children John: "We have 20 adopted kids from France, Japan, Ghana, Spain, Ecuador and North Korea." Ellen: "These are Ae-cha, Chang-hee and Kwan from North Korea. From Japan, here's Yuki, Hiro and Keiko. We adopted twins Arturo and Alicia from Ecuador. From Ghana, we have quintuplets Kunto, Kufuo, Kwakou, Thema and Kwame. Also from Spain, we have Xavier, Tia, Mirabel and Jade, and last but not least, we adopted Eclair, Catherine, Madeleine and Coco from France." Jo: "Why, hello there." Meet the Foster Children Mike: "Why hello there. What are your names?" Foster child#1: "My name is Alexis, and these are my sisters, Sophia, Zoe, Jennifer, Bella and MaKayla." Foster child#2: "My name is James, and these are my little brothers, Max, Josh and Trevor. Over here is my cousin Gerald." Foster Child#3: "I'm Stephanie, and this is my little brother Andrew, he has Cerebral Palsy. This over here is my cousin Alison, she's 4 years old." Foster child#4: "Hi, my name is Ryan. These are my brothers, Zachary, Christopher, Tucker, Tyler and Nolan." Foster child#5: "I'm Jadon, and this is my cousin Orla. Right here is my sister Anaya, and my brothers Chase and Sean." Foster child#6: "Hi, I'm Ken, and this is my sister Mimi and my brother Tommy." Mimi and Tommy: "Hi!" Foster child#7: My name is Joy, and these are my sisters Skye, Kate, Emily, Mariah, Brittany, Monica and Lauren." Mike: "Nice to meet you all. Name's Mike Ruggles." Foster child#8: "Hi, I'm Julie, and these are my sisters Lizzie, Andra, Selia, Lisa, Candice, Amy, Skylar and Tori." Foster child#9: "And I'm Alaia, and these are my cousins, Shermie, Kobe, Adam, Josef and Makai." Foster child#10: "The name is Lyle. These are my cousins, Bridgette, Ray, Alvin, Matt, Bart, Samey, Jenny, Ralph, Chucky, Lindsay, May and Karen. Over there are my brothers Jeremy, Arnold and Drake, and my sisters Barbie, Jessie, Ella, and Eve." Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Square Mike: "One afternoon while the kids settled down for quiet time, Lyle suddenly began to kick off." takes a box of crayons to a wall and is about to start drawing and Ellen see this Mike: "Now I want you to give your son a warning in a low-tone voice, and come down to his level, then tell him if that behavior continues, he'll be going to the Naughty Square." goes to Lyle Ellen: "Ah-ah-ah, don't even think about drawing on the walls. This is a warning. If you draw on the walls, you'll be going to the Naughty Square." refuses to listen and scribbles a picture of his parents, Jo, and Mike being crushed to death by a piano using crayons on the walls Ellen: "He didn't listen to my warning and drew a hurtful picture on the wall anyway." Mike: "He didn't listen, so take him by the hand and carry him to the Naughty Square." Ellen: "You know what, Lyle? You are going to the Naughty Square now." carries Lyle to the Naughty Square Mike: "Tell him why he's on the square." Ellen: "Lyle, you're in the Naughty Square because you didn't listen to me after I told you not to draw on the walls. You'll be staying here for 4 minutes, and I'm also taking away your Sooty and Sweep dolls." leaves Lyle on the Naughty Square and confiscates his Sooty and Sweep dolls Lyle: (screaming at the top of his lungs) "I WANT SOOTY AND SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!" Mike: "Just ignore it. Ignore his attempts for attention." 4 minutes later Ellen: "Now I want an apology for drawing on the walls even though I told you not to. Say you're sorry." Lyle: "Sorry." Ellen: "Thank you, give me a hug and a kiss." and Ellen hug and kiss Onward family visits Build-a-Bear Workshop since it is not only a toy store but it is also a charity for children in need, such as children going through crisis, natural disasters, have lost a sibling or parent, staying in a hospital for extended period of time, or foster children Mike: "Remember kids, Build-a-Bear Workshop contributes not only as a toy store, but also a charity to less fortunate kids. A trip to this store is a privilege, and you can lose that if you misbehave, such as run around, throw tantrums when mom and dad say no, steal or hit or kick other people. When mom or dad say no, they mean no. Understand?" Kids: "Yes, Mike. We understand." Mike: "Good, now let's go in and have fun!" Ellen: "You may each pick one build-a-Bear today!" Ae-Cha: "Black Panther!" Lyle: "Bearemy!" Julie: "Pawlette!" Orla: "Panda!" Nestor: "Batman Bear!" Brittany: "Pinkie Pie!" Lizzie: "Bubbles!" Emily: "Fairy Bear!" DVD meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo and Mike Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts